


Purple

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: No powers. Darien and Serena are both Seniors in High School and he has a crush on her and she has a secret. M: Language and situations
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Purple

Darien sat there on the stool at the Arcade and sipped his coffee while he studied for the History test he had in a couple of days. He was practicing with the flashcards that he had made to memorize all the important dates when Andrew came back after taking over food to one of the tables.

"Hey Dar, how is the studying going?"

"Really well, and yes, you can have the flashcards I've made when I'm done. I will be finished with them in a little bit." Darien smirked at Andrew and went back to studying.

"I won't even deny that I was going to ask you for them. Thanks!" Andrew reached for the pot of coffee and poured Darien some more. "I will give you free refills as a thank you."

"The refills are always free." Darien shook his head.

Andrew fidgeted in his spot and said, "Um. Darien, I ah… I have a question for you. What would you say if Serena kinda had a date to the dance on Friday?"

Darien shrugged and tried to appear unaffected, "It shouldn't surprise me that the most popular girl in school has a date to the dance. I am sure lots of guys wanted to ask her out. Why tell me?" He tried not to look agitated; it didn't work. "Who is she going with?"

Andrew paled and stammered, "Well… um… Here is the thing, I am going with her."

Darien looked utterly shocked, "What! Why? I thought you were dating Rita. Why didn't you ask her?"

Andrew ignored Darien's question and said, "Well, I know you like Serena, but…"

"I do not like Serena! Where did you get that idea?" Darien had cut Andrew off.

"Fine then, you won't care that I am taking her to the dance then," Andrew stated and wiped down the counter.

Darien scoffed, "I consistently get the highest grades in our class, and I am on track to get into any University I want to for pre-med. Why would I want anything to do with the girl who can't bother to show up on time or stay awake in class?" He looked down his nose at Andrew and went back to his studies.

Andrew left to take another customer's order who had sat down and left Darien to his studying.

The arcade door opened, and Darien knew Serena had just walked in the door without turning around. He wondered how his ability to detect her had come about, but he knew it was never wrong. He turned, and sure enough, she was walking in with her friends and smiling. How she managed to bring the feeling of sunshine and fresh air with her everywhere she went, he didn't know.

She smiled at Darien, and her eyes lit up with happiness. Just as he was about to talk to her, he heard Andrew behind him acknowledge Serena, and she ran right up to him. Right. She was happy to see Andrew. Her date. The guy who was taking her to the dance Friday night. Just great. He tried not to grumble.

She furtively looked around, leaned towards Andrew, and whispered something that made Andrew's eyes soften and look pensive. She then straightened up and went to join her friends.

Darien narrowed his eyes at Andrew, "You two look close. Rita is on the outs with you then, huh?"

"It isn't like that, really. It's… it's hard to explain. Why do you care?" Andrew asked, hoping Darien would admit his feelings for Serena.

Darien closed up his textbook and gathered up his things, and handed Andrew the flashcards, "Well, here you go. You can keep them; I don't need them anymore." He then exited the Arcade.

The next day in gym class, Darien struggled to concentrate on what they were doing. Serena was in his class, and damn if she didn't look hot in her short shorts. He was sure she had the longest legs he had ever seen, and he struggled not to stare at them.

"Earth to Darien," Jadeite said and tried to get his attention. "I mean, I know she is HOT, but you need to stop making it obvious you want her."

"What? Who? NO! I am not interested in anyone." Darien turned red.

Jadeite rolled his eyes, "Okay, sure. Let's say I believe you aren't interested in Serena, and I call bullshit on that one, whatever, though. Even you have to admit that she is hot."

"She's attractive, fine, let's get back to the game." Darien wanted Jadeite to drop it. He didn't know how to convince anyone he wasn't interested in her, especially since he couldn't even convince himself.

By the time gym class was over, he had changed and made it out of the locker room as quickly as he could and made a beeline for his next class. He didn't want any more questions about Serena.

Later that Day, Darien entered the building where he had signed up to take Judo lessons. He was glad he had, and he was looking forward to his first day. One of his teachers recommended it for exercise and to further hone his mental discipline. He arrived for his lessons, changed into his Judogi, put on his brown belt, and stretched.

He walked in to prepare for his class, looked to the neighboring class, and saw Serena there. He was shocked to see her taking the class and see her with a purple belt. He didn't know she even took Judo, and he really didn't know she had taken it for so long.

He watched as her class was called to start, and she stepped up and showed her skill with a new move they were all learning.

"Excellent, Serena!" the instructor said. "Okay, now you all show me your attempts." Her whole class attempted the move to varying levels of success. Serena had gone back to practicing.

Darien was startled when his instructor spoke next to him, "She is pretty amazing, isn't she? It is hard to find a student more dedicated."

Darien bowed to his instructor and said, "Serena sure seems to know what she is doing."

"You know her?"

"Yea, she goes to school with me, and we share a couple of classes."

Darine was glad when class started, and he made it through the first one and enjoyed it. He just hoped he could avoid her in the future.

The next day after school, he was rushing out to avoid one of the girls in his last class. He had heard the words "Darien" and "love confession." He didn't want to have to turn another girl down, so he was currently dodging her. He took a sharp right at the hedge at the school's edge and almost ran into Serena. She was crying. Crap. He didn't know how to help girls when they cried.

She scrubbed the tears off her face, took a breath, and smiled. He was stunned by how quickly she could transform her whole mood.

He almost made a crack about her having mood swings almost. Instead, he looked at her eyes and could tell her smile didn't reach them. He heard the girl, Melody, he believed her name was, calling him and he panicked. "Shit. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Well, anyway… There is this girl interested in me, and I was hoping to get away before she could confess. Is there any chance you would help me?",

"I will make you a deal. I get you away from here without her OR her friends seeing you and you take me back to your apartment for one hour. You don't even have to talk to me. I just want a place to hide out."

"Deal," before he could say anything further, she was telling him to duck down and pulling him through a hole in the hedge and into someone's backyard.

She looked over her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, no one is home." She then had him follow her into the back yard and over the fence. They were then suddenly in an alley that they went down and turned left onto the street and crossed at the light. "Okay, we are away from her. Melanie lives down the street over there." She pointed it out. "You are safe now. Which way to your apartment?"

"Ah, so her name is Melanie, not Melody. We turn left at the next light, and it isn't far from there." Darien then instructed.

"You don't even know her name?! Man, that must be annoying for you. I can't imagine guys asking me out who have no clue what I am actually like!" She shook her head in pity.

"Like guys, don't ask you out all of the time!" Darien snorted in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes, "They are hardly beating down my door. Can you keep a secret?" Darien nodded, and Serena continued, "I had to ask if Andrew would take me to the dance Friday night. How sad is that?! All of my friends have dates to the dance, and I don't want to be the only one going stag. Lucky for me, Rita is being a flake and hasn't noticed he likes her yet. Andrew needs to grow a pair and ask her out, and not just sit there and hope that she will magically get the hint that he likes her."

Darien paused and indicated that they had reached his apartment building and took her up to his place. They walked in, and he instantly realized that he was in trouble. He had the girl of his dreams alone in his apartment with him, and he had to act unaffected. Crap.

Serena dropped her book bag and went over and plopped down on his couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. She then sat up quickly and put her feet on the floor. "Wait, I should have asked, am I even allowed to put my feet on the table?"

"Yea. Yeah, sure, go ahead." He swallowed when he saw her beautiful long legs stretched out and looking sexy. "I think I had a question," he muttered. "Oh, yea. Dates! How do you not have a line of guys waiting to ask you out?" Darien sat in the armchair closest to Serena.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Alas, no one appreciates my wit, looks, and horrible grades." She placed the back of her hand over her forehead in a dramatic gesture.

Darien scoffed, "Right, because a hot body doesn't get guys interested."

"You think I have a hot body?" She was curious now.

"I have eyes and a pulse, and I would say yes. I can think of at least five guys off the top of my head that want to ask you out. So, don't play like you don't have a date all of the time."

"Wait, what? No one has asked me out. What are you even talking about?" She was genuinely puzzled.

Darien decided he didn't want to convince her that she had her pick of guys. "Not to change the subject, but it just clicked with me that you said you needed a place to hide out for an hour. Why is that?"

She signed and looked tired. "You won't tell anyone?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Fine, I am trusting you. You aren't the type to spread gossip. If I go home in an hour, my father will most likely be passed out drunk and not still drinking and looking for a punching bag." She waited for him to react.

"If you go home in two hours, will he be sure to be passed out?" He had a strong urge to protect her and keep her with him.

"Yes, he would be. I don't want to stay too long and get in your way, though." She looked up at him nervously.

"That isn't possible. You stay and call your mom and tell her you will be home later." He didn't want her getting in trouble.

Serena shifted nervously in her seat, "My mom left, actually. She couldn't take it anymore and found someone else and ran off with him."

"And she left you behind? Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but how could she?!" He looked into her eyes and saw the pain. "You stay here as long as you want, and we will figure out what to do about your situation." He dared to reach out and take her hand. "Is it just the two of you at home?"

"It is; she took my brother Sammy with her."

Darien was pissed that a mother could not only abandon her daughter but chose another child instead of her.

"It's really messed up, I know. I shouldn't have told you about it all. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't sleep well at home because I am always on edge." She stood quickly and walked towards the door to leave. "I can't believe I am dumping this all on you. I am really sorry."

"Serena, wait! Don't go. Please, stay. I need you here." He shook his head. That last part had just slipped out.

Her head whipped to look at him, and her eyes grew wide. "I… I don't understand."

"I can protect you," he urged.

"I didn't tell you all of this to burden you." Serena didn't know how to process what he said. No one protected her. Ever.

"I want to protect you."

"Why? Why do you want to protect me? You don't even really acknowledge me when we are at school. Today was the first time you talked to me on school grounds all year, and it was to ask for help to get away from a girl." She didn't like the idea of being pitied.

He snorted in anger, "If I talked to you at school, everyone would know that I am absolutely crazy about you, and why would you want to date a guy like me? Talk about making a fool of myself."

"Hot guy with good grades. Yup. Can't think of a single reason." She said, dripping with sarcasm and rolling her eyes.

"You are sunlight and a fresh breeze all rolled into one. You are kind, loving, thoughtful, and gosh hot as hell. Why would I expect you to say yes to me if I asked you out?"

"Are you saying you want to ask me out?" She looked and sounded shocked. "How is that possible? You talk about my bad grades all of the time. That is actually the only comment you made to me all of last year."

He rubbed his hands over his face, "I am a dick, and I deflect when people ask me about you. What can I say to them? 'Oh, yea, I know Serena, she is amazing and never looks at me.'?"

She laughed, "Oh, I look at you alright, your back is just usually turned. What can I say? I like your ass." She winked at him. "That probably isn't what you mean, though. What do you mean I don't look at you? Every girl in school wants to date you. What makes me so different?"

"The difference is that I want to date you. Please don't toy with me. Will you go out with me?" He looked insecure and nervous.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I will go on a date with you."

He stood and walked to the couch, sat down next to Serena, and wrapped his arm around her. "Will you be my girlfriend."

"Will you actually talk to me at school?"

"Yes."

"Will you walk me to class and say nice things to me?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Will you kiss me right now?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

He leaned in and kissed her, and he was surprised when he felt a simmering desire in her that matched his own. He groaned and parted away from the kiss. "If I am not careful, I will take this too far."

She gave him a sultry look and ran her hand up to his thigh. "Oh, I think you should give in and show me what you meant by too far."

He looked shocked, and then he quickly leaned down and kissed her lips, deepening it and running his hand up her back. She leaned into him, and he began to nip at her jawline and neck. He whispered, "Oh, Serena, I have pictured you here so many times."

Serena shivered and whispered back, "In your apartment or your arms?"

"Both," he admitted and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He tried to reign in his desire for her. He knew there were things they needed to discuss first. "I need to ask about your father."

She sighed and slipped in some sarcasm, "Way to ruin a mood."

"How bad is it? I mean, him hitting you at all isn't okay, but I need to know how much danger you are in. We really do need to make a plan." He hoped she would be truthful with him.

"Well, you have seen some of the bruises. I am not as klutzy as I pretend to be." She lifted her shirt a little bit and said, "Here is the latest bruise."

He winced; it looked painful. "How do your friends miss these? They seem to really care about you and wouldn't want harm to come to you."

"I manage to hide them. I pretend to be modest about my body, and none of them have seen me with my shirt off. I am even careful when I am getting ready for gym class." She tried to act like exposing her bruises didn't affect her.

Shoot, now he was picturing her with her shirt off and her breast exposed. Damn, he would love to get his hands on them and feel her bare skin against his. He would love to pinch and tease her pert nipples and get her to moan. Focus Darien yelled in his head. Serena needs help! "I can sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my room. That way you don't have to go home at all. We can get your father a large bottle of his favorite liquor, wait for him to pass, out and then pack your room."

"I can't kick you out of your room. No." She insisted.

"I could always sleep in there with you." He half-joked.

"You are incorrigible," She gave a sheepish smile.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"We just started dating five minutes ago."

"It had to have been at least ten minutes ago, and I am still not hearing 'no.'"

"How about I tell one of my friends, and I move in with them?" She countered.

"That sounds like a less fun way to solve the problem."

"It is more practical, though. Also, you don't even know that much about me yet."

"Wrong. I know so much about you, darling. I watched you all of the time…. Okay, I just heard what I said, and it sounded creepy."

She chuckled, "Yea, no kidding. Let's not rush into that."

"Can I kiss you?"

In a flirty tone, she said, "Yup, and you can do the 'crossing the line' stuff too."

He reached forward and grabbed her ass, and pulled her on top of him. He smirked at her as he sat there with her straddling him on the couch. "Now this I am definitely enjoying."

She groaned and gently rocked her body and smiled. His eyes were filled with heat. He then kissed her, and her whole body ignited. She never knew kissing could feel like this, and it sent sensations to every one of her toes and fingers.

He parted the kiss and leaned his forehead up against hers. He then tried to catch his breath, "Wow, just wow. I have dreamt of that for so long, and it was better than I had pictured."

"You dreamed of kissing me for how long?" she was curious, and she sat back and looked him in the eyes.

"You were my first and last crush in school. As I have gotten older, my thoughts about you have matured, but I have had a crush on you ever since the first year of middle school." He hoped he was making the right decision being so honest with her. She had shared about her father, and he felt he could be more vulnerable with her also.

She looked curiously at him and then smiled. "So, all of those girls were wasting their time?"

"I haven't been interested in going out on a date with anyone but you."

"That is funny that I had a crush on you too, and I ignored it. I have never been the 'one of many' kinds of girls. I backed off because it isn't in me to compete for a man. I think it is degrading, and here you are telling me there was no competition, and it was me all along."

He looked at her, surprised, "Wait, because other girls were interested in me, you weren't going to say anything?"

"I really wouldn't have said anything either way. There isn't anything wrong with saying something, but that just isn't me. I would have flirted with you, though, and taken Andrew up on invitations to join you guys on movie nights." She paused a second and jumped up and off Darien's lap, and grabbed her cell phone. She was about to dial, but then she paused and looked at him. "Wait, are you taking me to the dance Friday night if I cancel with Andrew?"

"Absolutely! Are you sure he won't mind?"

"He was doing me a favor. I told him I was going to ask someone to the dance, but then he offered to take me." She dialed Andrew's number and let him know she was going to the dance with Darien.

Darien thought about what a great friend Andrew was. He knew Darien liked Serena, and he made sure to take her to the dance so she wouldn't go with another guy. He was wholly assured that Andrew saw her more like a sister and would have done something like that to be kind to her too.

Serena got off the phone beaming and said, "Andrew told me he would be okay with me canceling on him if I passed along a message to you, and I quote, 'I told you so!'" Her whole face lit up, and he couldn't believe that this beautiful, happy, wonderful girl was his girlfriend.

"Where do you want me to pick you up Friday?" He then asked.

"Well, we thought about all getting together at Raye's to get ready, but we don't want to have to do all of those stairs in heels. We are going to be at Mina's place, and you can pick me up there." She paused, "I am not really going to be able to take you home to meet my father. Sorry, it won't be like dating a normal girl."

"Both my parents died in a car crash when I was six, and I grew up in an orphanage. That is why I live here alone. It won't be like dating a normal boy." He parroted the last line back, lumping them together in the same category. He hoped that assured her that he felt similar to her.

They both settled on the couch, and she leaned up against him, and he put his arm around her. He slowly stroked her hair, and he let out a gusty breath, "We need to do something about your father. I would be upset about it even if I weren't interested in you. It isn't okay that he is hitting you."

"I never said it was okay. I just don't know what to do about it. It's embarrassing, and I don't want people to know he is hurting me." She sighed and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Is he doing anything other than hitting you?" He knew she could feel him tense up.

"No, not in the way you mean. He is verbally and physically abusive to me, but he hasn't ever done… that."

"I am glad. What he is doing still means we need to get you out of that house, though. Do you have any relatives in the area that will expect you to move in with them?"

"No, if I had any, I would have gone to them. I am all alone."

"I know what that feels like. I won't let anything bad happen to you again. Please, come to me when you need someone." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, and kissed it. When he laid it back on her lap, he didn't let go.

She laid in his arms and thought about how she felt safe for the first time in a while. "Can I get some things so I can change and sleep here tonight? I could sleep on your couch. I am honestly afraid to go home."

"I will drive you and wait outside for you, and I would be thrilled if you would stay here. Can I request you do one thing, though?"

"What is it?"

"Let me call Andrew and have him come over, and I would like you to tell him. He needs to know, and I will want his help in dealing with your father."

She stared at her hands, "Will he be mad when he finds out and realizes I didn't tell him?"

"No, he will understand and just want to be there for you now."

"Okay. I'll tell him. Go ahead and give him a call."

Darien called Andrew to come over. Andrew was under the impression he was invited over to congratulate the new couple. Oh well, that would do for now.

Darien drove Serena to her house, and she went in to grab everything she would need to stay overnight. He thought about how she was nervous about Andrew's reaction and gave him a call. "Hey, Andrew. I need you to do me a favor tonight."

"Okay, Dar. What is it?"

"Serena is going to tell you something, and I need you to assure her that you aren't mad that she kept it from you."

"Were you two dating in secret?!"

"No, we weren't. It is something else that she is struggling to talk about. I need you just to listen and be there for her, don't tell her she should have said something to you earlier. Can you do that for her?"

"Of course I can. Now I am worried about what she is going to say. Does she have cancer or something?"

"No, she is healthy. Oh! I have to go; she is coming back." He hung up quickly and got out of the car to race over and grab her bag. He then opened her car door and then put her bag in the back seat. "Did everything go alright? Did he say anything?"

"He passed out early tonight, so I was fine. I… just… it is so hard to live like that. I left a note that said I was with a friend. I made up a name so he wouldn't have a number he could call if he ever thought to check on me."

"That is good thinking. We don't need him noticing and calling the police."

"So true."

Serena told Andrew that night about her father, and he was everything Darien had hoped he would be. He comforted her and assured her he understood why she didn't say anything. He even offered to get his father to help since he had been a college friend of her father's.

When it was time to go, Andrew asked Serena what she wanted to do about going home, and Darien cringed. He was worried about how Andrew would take what she was about to say, so he took the cowards way out and said, "I am going to go change the sheets on my bed." And then he walked away.

As he changed the sheets, he heard "What!" screamed by Andrew and then marching footsteps.

Andrew charged into his room; Darien noticed Serena must have stayed behind. "What the hell! You are having Serena stay here?!"

"Do you want her to go home to that monster that hits her? Did she show you the bruise on her side?"

"You are going to bed with her, and she just started dating you!"

"Well, apparently, you stormed off before she could tell you that I am sleeping on the couch. I also hoped it would assure her that she was completely safe, that no one could get past me and get to her."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh. I get why you object. To be honest, I want to do things with her that you don't want me doing to a girl you see as a sister. You have to know my intentions with her, though." He pointed towards the room Serena was in, "I adore that girl out there." He paused and stepped towards Andrew and whispered, "I have been in love with her for years. Let her stay so that I can protect her."

"Fine! I will probably punch you tomorrow, though." Andrew scrubbed his hands over his face.

"What for?"

"I have no clue, but I have a feeling that when I do it, you will know what it is for. Just don't illuminate me on what you both did together that would piss me off," Andrew sighed.

"Fair enough," Darien chuckled.

"None of this is fair, but I won't upset her anymore. Just know that you aren't in this alone, and my father and I will help you. I understand you want to be the White Knight but let us assist you."

"I will. I have a feeling your help with her father will be needed.",

Andrew nodded and left the room. Darien heard talking from the living room, and then the apartment door closing soon after Serena walked into his bedroom.

Shit. He didn't think this through. She was standing in his bedroom, and he knew he shouldn't, wouldn't rush over and carry her to his bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked. She was concerned he was upset over Andrew's displeasure. She didn't want to come between them.

"Yes, but probably not whatever you are picturing in your beautiful head right now. I really shouldn't tell you, though."

"Um… okay. Are you sure you want me to stay? I could let Mina know what is happening, and she would let me stay there. I don't want to burden you. Who wants a girlfriend with all my issues?"

"I do, desperately. I hate what your father is doing to you, but I won't stick my head in the sand. I want you, and I will take you just the way you are. Let me help you; I know you aren't a damsel in distress. I know you are strong, but you need options, and I can help you with that. I want to help you with that. Let me be the White Knight in this, and we can fight the dragon together. Let me be by your side." He sighed, "You have no idea how much I want to be a part of your life in any way you will allow it. Please allow me in completely."

Tears had started falling down Serena's face, "That was everything I needed to hear. Thank you. I was so afraid of being a burden to others that it caused me to stay quiet, and I also don't want people thinking I am weak." She walked over to him and took his hand," But don't lie to me. Something is wrong."

"You are standing in my bedroom, and I am behaving myself, but my imagination isn't as in control. I am trying to reign in my reaction to you. You are very desirable to me… very."

"Oh." She blushed, and he growled.

"I should let you get to bed." He took two steps towards the door.

Serena grabbed his hand and halted him. She demanded, "Look at me." He turned, and there was a fire in his eyes as she caught his gaze. She stepped to him and kissed his lips, and the kiss washed over her and filled her with fire and electricity. They parted, and she whispered, "Wow."

He smiled at her and caressed her face. "Get ready for bed and let me know if you need anything. The alarm is already set for the morning, and I will make you breakfast." He stepped back, still holding her hand.

"You have thought of everything."

"Let's just say I take caring for you very seriously."

"Aren't I a lucky girl? Goodnight, and thank you for everything, including convincing me to tell Andrew. It was the right thing to do."

"I will help you in any way I can. We are a team now." He kissed her cheek. "Good night."

Once he left, she completed her whole nighttime routine after raiding his closet for a t-shirt. She wanted to sleep in something of his.

The next morning, she hit snooze on her alarm twice before Darien came in to make sure she had gotten up. He sat on the bed and gently shook her awake. He then leaned over and kissed her forehead, and she sat up. His heart started racing when he realized she was in his t-shirt. She suddenly looked unsure, and he kissed her to erase any doubt about what she was wearing. His fingers slid through her hair and cupped the back of her head. Her hands came to his chest, and his other hand was on her waist.

"If you are going to wear my t-shirt, a little warning would be nice. Don't get me wrong. I am a huge fan; it's just that I needed to have better control over myself before I came in." His eyes raked over her body, and she shivered. "You look delicious."

"Delicious? What does that look like?"

"You obviously. More specifically, I want to taste every inch of your body." He stood, "Okay, breakfast is ready. Why don't you meet me at the table." He walked out of the room and leaned up against the wall, and raked his fingers through his hair; he had to get control of himself. They just started dating. He wasn't able to take the edge off of his desire in the shower. That t-shirt of his that she was wearing sure didn't help.

He walked to the kitchen, put breakfast out for her, and turned when he heard her exit the bedroom. "Shit Serena, what are you trying to do to me?" She had exited the bedroom wearing just his t-shirt.

"I think you are under the incorrect assumption that I don't want you to." She admitted and stalked over to him. At least he felt like prey when she locked her eyes on his.

When she reached him, he was sure he heard his resolve shatter, and he grabbed her around her waist, pulled her towards him, and pressed her against his body. "You have to know how hard you make me." He pressed his cock against her and kissed down her neck, and then whispered in her ear, "You look amazing in just my t-shirt. I may ban you from wearing anything else in my apartment."

She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed herself up against him even more, and said, "You feel amazing up against my body. Touch me."

"I am touching you."

She pulled back and took his hands in hers, and brought his to her breasts. "I mean like this." She moaned as he touched her.

"I love the way you moan when I am touching you." He then lightly pinched her nipples through the t-shirt. "I won't ever be able to wear this t-shirt again without thinking of your amazing body in it." He kissed her jawline and then stopped touching her and stepped back. "I am going to have to exercise some amazing control right now and say that we should eat and get ready for school. You are coming back to my place, though, right after we get out of class."

She smiled coyly at him and said, "I am looking forward to it."

They ate breakfast, and then they each went to dress and get ready for school. He took her book bag and carried it for her to her first class. He loved the looks he got when people saw them walking together. He wanted the whole world to know she was his girlfriend.

The day didn't go as he had planned at all. Halfway through his first class, the school counselor was called out and brought to the office. On his way there, the counselor addressed him, "You are really Serena's boyfriend?"

"Yes. Why; he is that an issue?"

"No, I just need you to be there for her right now." They arrived at the office, and the counselor gave him a funny look and turned towards Darien, "You aren't known for your compassion. Please manage to scrape some up now. She really needs you to support her and… She is a sweet girl, and none of us knew what she was dealing with. Poor thing."

Darien stepped into the office and wasn't completely surprised to see the police. The abuse was something that should be reported after all. He was surprised, however, to see her crying. She looked up at him as he walked in and rushed into his arms, and held on tightly. He felt ten feet tall and like he could defeat anything at that moment.

The policeman spoke up as she cried, "Mr. Tsukino passed away yesterday from alcohol poisoning."

Darien's whole world came to a halt. He held on tighter to Serena and whispered to her, "I am here for you. I won't lie and say everything is okay, but you won't have to do anything without me if you will allow it. I will do anything you need me to do to help you. Anything."

She managed to speak through her tears, "When I was packing up my clothes yesterday, he wasn't passed out. He was dead, and I didn't even notice." She cried even harder.

Darien sighed, "You couldn't have known that, and it would have been too late to do anything even if you did notice. You did nothing wrong, darling." Darien looked up at the policeman and caught the shocked yet pleased look on the counselor's face. He addressed the police officer, "Is there anything we need to do right now, or can I take her out of school and get her away from all of this?"

The policeman shook his head, "No, go ahead and take her anywhere but her house. She is allowed to go back, but that just seems morbid. I understand from what she told us that he was abusing her?"

Darien nodded, "She just told me last night, but yes, he was physically and emotionally abusing her."

The Principal looked upset and said, "We noticed nothing here. I am sorry we failed you, Serena."

"I was really good at hiding it," she admitted. "I managed to hide it from everyone I knew. I only admitted it for the first time last night to Darien, and then I told Andrew. I can't believe he is dead. I wanted him to get sober and be the man he used to be."

Darien stroked her face with the back of his hand, "Darling, I am so sorry. I wanted that for you too. Let's get out of here. We can go anywhere you would like."

She smiled and nodded.

As they stepped out of the school, he snuck a deep breath and a smile. She was safe. He did everything in his power to keep her safe and protected, and with his money and his lawyer, that was quite a lot. She was emancipated and had her apartment in his building on his floor by the end of the next week.


	2. Purple - Epilogue

Purple - Epilogue

Serena sat in the cafe and sipped her coffee; it had been a perfect day. She had found the ideal gift for Darien's graduation from Med School, and it was beautifully wrapped and in the bag by her feet. She was meeting him for lunch in an hour, and she planned to get home and hide the present before she saw him.

She finished the last sip of coffee, paid her bill, collected everything, and prepared to leave. She glanced back to double-check that she didn't leave anything behind and then turned to walk out the door and froze in her tracks.

There, standing four feet from her and staring at her, was her mother and her... other man? Maybe he was even her husband now. She checked her posture and noted she was already standing up straight; she knew she walked with more confidence from the moment she was legally emancipated years ago.

She contemplated just walking out the door. She didn't want to set herself up for any more hurt when it came to her mother. The woman had walked out the door years before and never looked back. Serena was glad that she had gotten to a place where she was grateful that she was left behind. She had Darien now because of it, and the abandonment and abuse she suffered no longer held any power over her. She just didn't want to create new avenues for her mother to bring pain into her life.

Her mother spoke, "Serena Tsukino? Is that you?" She looked shocked.

Serena thought and realized she dressed differently and probably matured a lot in the last eleven years. "Yes, I am Serena, but it's Serena Shields now."

"You are married? You didn't invite us to the wedding." She clung to the guy's arm and looked hurt. He stroked her back and shook his head.

"I would have to have an address to send the invitation to, and you never told me where you went when you left me behind and took Sammy," Serena said, sounding outwardly calm. Shoot, this wasn't working; her mother was managing to hurt her.

"All you had to do was look up Chris's address; we were at his place the whole time." Her mother scolded.

"For one thing, I didn't even bother to learn his name. Why learn the name of the guy who was okay with you abandoning me and leaving me with a drunken father? I tend not to commit unimportant people to memory. It has served me well." Good, she managed sass, and that would hold her mother at arm's length. "So, have you married him yet?" Serena was already tired of the conversion, but she thought she should find out how Sammy was doing. He didn't choose to abandon her after all.

"Well, that is horrible of you to say! And of course, I haven't married him yet. I haven't ever decided to face your alcoholic father and ask for a divorce," she snarked.

Serena stared owl-eyed at her mother and then laughed. "You have to be kidding me! Oh, that is too funny." She shook her head. And all of a sudden, it hit her. Her mother couldn't hurt her anymore no matter what she said. She had spent the last eight years married to a dead man and never knew she was free to move on with her life like Serena did all of those years ago. "Dad drank himself to death eight years ago. Well, now I know why you didn't come to his funeral. How is Sammy?"

Her mother grew irritated and said, "Why didn't you let me know he was dead! That is great news. If you had told me we could have married." She squeezed Chris's arm.

His response was just to shift nervously, and Serena laughed, "Seems like he disagrees. You might want to check he actually wants to marry you." She paused and then said, "I still want to know how Sammy is doing."

That was when Chris spoke up, "He ran away three years ago, and he was of age, so we didn't file a report."

Serena pulled out her phone and googled Private Investigators, "I will find him. I would say it was pleasant seeing you again, mother, but that would be a lie." She waived and walked out the door to get in her car, and she heard her mother gasp.

Her mom said, "How did you get such a nice car? We have been struggling with money all of this time, and you are rich?"

Serena shook her head, "Don't expect to see a penny." She then got in the car and called the number she found from her google search.

She finished up her phone call with the Investigator just as she walked up to the table where Darien was sitting. She leaned down and kissed him and said, "Have I told you how amazing you are lately?"

"Yes, but what brought this on now?" He smiled up at her and watched as she sat down and huffed.

"I ran into my mother today," she held up her hand to hold off what he was going to say, "She didn't hurt me, she started to, and then I realized that my life is so much better without her. All these years, she thought my father was still alive. She has been married to a man who has been dead for eight years!" She shook her head, "The only thing I found out that bothered me is that Sammy ran away three years ago, and they did nothing. They didn't bother to even look for him. Expect to see a charge for a Private Investigator on our credit card statement."

"Good, then you have already called someone?" She nodded in answer to his question. "That is a relief. We will find him, and he can move into our guest room if he would like to."

"Thank you, my love."

"Anything for you, darling."

Six weeks later, Serena stood at the bus terminal with Darien by her side, and she fidgeted. She looked down at the train schedule for the thirteenth time and tried to will time to go faster.

Darien smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her. "Darling, you can't make the bus get here any faster. It will be here soon."

"I know, but I just want to see Sammy again. He sounded so grown up on the phone, and I spent so many years away from him." She signed and looked at the schedule again.

"And he is coming to live with us, and he was safe before too. Everything will be okay." He pointed out to her gently.

"He was sleeping on friends' couches for three years. That isn't okay." She objected to his assessment.

"Yes, but he was physically safe and had people who cared about him. It could have been worse. He sounded in good spirits, and he is excited to see you again. That is what matters. You overcame so much more than he did, and you are fine. You are right?" He looked down at her and held her tightly.

"Yes, everything is wonderful, but I had you to help me through it all. Who did he have?"

"He had friends too, and I only assisted you. I can point out that he will have me also going forward. He is not just your brother anymore. He is mine too."

Serena gave him a peck on the cheek. "You really are the perfect guy. I love you."

"I love you too."

= Purple is the color for Domestic Abuse =


End file.
